Charming A Snake
by MorganS
Summary: a Previously written 'you' fic re-written, the summary is inside.


Title: Charming A Snake (may get changed)

Author: MorganS.

Rating: PG-13 (may get changed)

Ships: Harry/Morgan, Ron/Hermione

Summary: Morgan, Snape's infamous niece, joins the sixth years at Hogwarts school, Hermione takes to her like a duck to water, as does Malfoy, but in a different way, they ask her help to see into Malfoy's plans. My summary sucks, read on. A you Harry previously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or any other characters or plots, or anything to do with J.K. Rowling's ideas, what I do own is the first and second movies and the book series (to the latest one), and a few other movies and books not related to the subject.

I live in truth, complacently

Where's the threat you see in me?

Am I the cause of your self-consciousness? You scream at me.

Cause I can't ignore the destructiveness that you support

Cause my life is contrary to yours.

No soft words from my mouth, a glazed look in your eyes.

I live in the world of reality, while you comfort yourself with lies.

-Let It Be Broke, AFI

Chapter One: Fitting in.

sSs

She sat in the large office belonging to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school Morgan were currently waiting to be formally submitted into, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beside her chair stood her uncle, his seemingly greasy black hair and his emotionless facial expression.

"What's the big deal, we all know what house I'm going to end up in right?" Morgan questioned, looking up at her uncle. He opened his mouth to speak, but Professor Dumbledore spoke up before a word came out.

"Indeed Miss Kingston, we do know which house your _uncle_ would like you to be placed in, but that may not be the right choice." Dumbledore said in a calm, sedated manor. She nodded and took the few silent moments to look around the office.

There were many paintings of what seemed to be previous headmasters of the school; each of them seemed to be watching eagerly as she awaited Professor McGonagall's return to the office. Sure enough the door swung open at that very moment and she came in holding a dark, tattered old looking hat within her grasp.

"The first years have all been sorted into their appropriate houses." She began, coming to stand beside Morgan's chair. "But I don't understand why you couldn't have sorted Miss Kingston along With them."

"I think that it would be best to keep the girl's dignity intact don't you Professor?" Dumbledore paused, eyeing her. "She is, after all, a sixth year, not a first." she realized that he spoke in a monotonic voice.

"Very Well." She said and perched to place the hat upon Morgan's head as she glanced up at her uncle. He looked back down at her with a hint of sympathy in his expression. He suddenly turned to the headmaster. Professor McGonagall stopped in her attempt and pulled the hat back towards her as he spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, I still think it would be best for her to be placed in Slytherin, she is my flesh and blood after all, and I would be able to keep a close eye on her as her parents have instructed me to do so." Snape spoke in a cold tone; not much different from the way he looked; though it was much like Morgan's own Mother.

She looked down at her hands frustrated, she didn't want him watching her like a hawk every moment she spent here at Hogwarts, her parents had done that enough at home.

"I don't think that would be in Miss Kingston's best interest." Dumbledore spoke and she shot a surprised look his way, wondering whether he could read her mind or not. "I think that, as we have done with all the others, we should let the sorting hat decide which house is best."

"But-" Snape began.

"If Slytherin is her fate, then the sorting hat will decide so." Dumbledore motioned for Professor McGonagall to put the hat upon her head, which she obliged to, plopping the large hat down upon Morgan's head.

"Hmmmm…" she felt the hat vibrate as it began to speak, her eyes widened as she listened to each word intently, though afraid of what might happen.

+ -

Down in the Great Hall Hermione, Harry, Ron sat, having just seen the sorting. Professor McGonagall took the hat and quickly raced out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, leaning across towards Hermione. Hermione looked up from what she was doing (reading).

"I heard there was a new student." Ginny put in before Hermione got the chance to answer. "Supposedly, she's a sixth year, like you guys." Hermione turned back to Ron.

"I suppose their sorting them in Dumbledore office." Ron looked back at her confused.

"Why do you think they'd sort her in Dumbledore's office, why not with the first years?" He inquired, obviously rather confused still. Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Ron, were you even listening, sixth year, you don't think they would humiliate them like that now do you." he frowned at her.

"I was listening, but it would've saved 'em a lot of trouble." Hermione and Ginny both shook their heads.

"How would you feel coming to a new school and being the only one your age sorted with a bunch of eleven year olds, think about that Ron." He seemed to be thinking about it, but everyone noticed how quiet Harry was being. Ron looked at him sympathetically.

"You ok Harry?" he questioned, deeply concerned. Harry looked up suddenly.

"What, Yeah, I'm fine…" he said, then lowered his voice a bit. "Beats Privet Drive." He said solemnly, obviously still upset about what had happened with Sirius the last year. Though he kept thinking about that veil, he'd heard the voices right behind it… and what Luna had said… he was knocked out of thought when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"You sure Harry, I mean you look like you-" Hermione was cut off.

"I'm fine, what was it you were saying about a new student?" he questioned Hermione. She waited a moment, wondering whether to press the matter, get it off his mind… but decided against it.

"McGonagall, with the sorting hat, we think they were sorting the new student." Ginny said, noticing Hermione's deep thinking. Hermione realized Ginny's tactics and wanted her two bits in it.

"You think they'll put him in Gryffindor?" she questioned. Ginny laughed.

"You automatically assume it's a boy do you? I heard it was a relative of one of the teachers, think its McGonagall herself?" Ron shook his head.

"Naw, what about Snape?" Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"I don't think so, not Snape… could you imagine Snape being all parenty and stuff? Even if it was just a cousin or something." Harry shook his head.

"No." he said, remembering what he had seen in the pensieve with Snape and his father.

"Though he does seem to be quite fatherly to Malfoy." Harry chuckled for the first time in months when Ron said this and the others noted it as they laughed along with him.

+ -

"Gryffindor? No, I think the sorting hat has made a mistake." Snape growled. Dumbledore sat forward in his chair, eyeing Snape closely.

"The sorting hat does not make mistakes, Professor Snape." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, would you please take Miss Kingston Down to the Great Hall and introduce her to Miss Granger, ask her to show Miss Kingston around." Snape leaned his hands upon the desk.

"Professor Dumbledore I ask that you do not place her…-" Morgan cut him off as she stood up.

"I'm sure Gryffindor will be fine." Morgan muttered softly, though thinking he hadn't heard her as he kept protesting to the simple idea of her not being under his constant watch.

"Come with me dear." Professor McGonagall said, leading her towards the door. She led her out as Morgan continued to hear the banter from inside the office. "I'll show you to the great hall and make sure that your luggage is taken to the Gryffindor Common Room immediately." Morgan followed silently, examining her surroundings as she led her to a set of great doors.

She opened one of the doors and they both walked through. Morgan noticed that the entire room had turned to look and were now staring at her. She sort of shrunk down, not wanting everybody to stare like that. She led Morgan down an isle between two large tables and stopped abruptly, almost making Morgan run into her.

"Miss granger…" she proceeded in saying, getting more attention as she spoke.

"Yes professor McGonagall." Morgan heard a girl's voice from in front of her (which she'd expected, hence the name _Miss_ Granger) Professor McGonagall stepped aside, allowing Hermione to see Morgan.

"I ask that you would show Miss Kingston around Hogwarts, she is new to the school and has joined the Gryffindor house." Hermione smiled at her, and Morgan smiled back, then turning to look at those around her.

"It would be delightful." she heard Hermione say and looked at her surprised, not expecting such a gleeful introduction.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall finally said and then walked back towards the door they'd came in. Hermione stood up from the Table.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said extending her hand; Morgan took it and she shook Morgan's hand.

"I'm Morgan Kingston." she replied somewhat quiet; though she obviously heard her.

"These are my friends, Fellow Gryffindors, Ron Weasley,…" she pointed to a boy with short red hair, who smiled weakly and nodded. "Ginny Weasley…" she pointed to the red headed girl sitting beside him, she waved energetically with a large smile.

"Nice to meet you." she said gleefully.

"And Harry Potter…" she pointed to Harry and he looked up at Morgan, though he didn't have a smile, so she smiled back at him anyways.

"Nice to meet you!" Morgan said, trying to sound cheerful, feeling that he needed some sort of cheering up. "It's nice to meet you all.," she said looking at the others.

"Come with me…" Hermione went on. "I'll show you the common room." Morgan looked back at the others, specifically Harry.

"I guess I'll see you all around." she said and followed Hermione, there was something about Harry, and like he'd lost all will to live for some reason. Morgan couldn't quite figure it out as she followed Hermione, her pointing out things along the corridors.

She led Morgan into a large cozy room and she saw all of her things by a small staircase. She rushed over to the small cage atop Morgan's trunk and knelt beside it.

"Yours?" she questioned, looking back at Morgan, who walked over. And knelt beside her, opening the cage to allow the cat out for a second.

"Yeah, his name's Raiyne (pronounced rine) I call him ry for short" She pets the small black, calico cat, as Morgan held it in her arms.

"That's nice, you should meet crookshanks, my cat." Morgan placed her cat back in the cage and stood up.

"We should get this to where I'm staying if you don't mind, I'd like to look around some more." She stood up too.

"Oh, of course." She said and with a simple word and flick of her wand had Morgan's stuff, floating up the staircase, into the girl's dormitories, evidently, the same dorm room she was in. Likely thought up when she was first enrolled at Hogwarts, the day after the last of the school year last year.

People started to come in as she helped Morgan to unpack, and she found some of the books and old things Morgan had in her chest rather to her interest. Finally when they finished she led Morgan back down to the common room, where sat her friends, chatting away. She grabbed her by the arm, though softly and pulled her over.

"All finished?" asked Ginny enthusiastically. Hermione piped up.

"Yeah, and it seems that we have a real Defense Against the Dark Arts Whiz here." They al stared at Morgan with surprise. "Maybe if Dumbledore Is going to let us keep going with the D.A. she would like to join us. She's got an amazing collection of books…" They all looked at Morgan in wait.

"D… A…?" she asked hesitantly. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh of course, the D.A. is a group of people we studied Defense Against the Dark Arts with last year, when Umbridge was in charge, it was taught by Harry here…" Morgan looked at him surprised and he immediately looked away from her.

"Why? Didn't you have classes?" she asked them, confused.

"Yeah." Muttered Ron irritated. "But we weren't allowed to actually do anything, we _READ_ about it in the classes."

"So we... well actually Hermione mostly, started up a secret group to teach the actual defense spells to whoever wanted to learn." Ginny put in.

"Really?" Morgan asked, totally enthralled. And looked down at Harry in his seat. "And you taught it?" she asked him specifically. He looked up with a smirk, half a smirk.

"Surprised?" he questioned hotly. Morgan became irritated with his lack of happiness.

"No, I was just wondering." she said feeling a little less up beat herself, as if his unhappiness was effecting her. He looked away, seeming mad at himself for being rude. Which…he rightly should be.

"So?…"asked Ginny. Morgan shrugged, not quite remembering what she was asking.

"You want to join us?… the D.A.?" Hermione asked, cutting Ginny off slightly as she looked at Morgan eagerly. "In the D.A." she added.

+ -

Well, for my first Harry potter that was…interesting, I didn't quite know how to make Harry act with the whole… Sirius thing sniff sniff. Well of course you know what's happened. But I still need to bring Draco into the whole thing, it will be quite the plot Anyways I need to be going, my poor Sirius sobs uncontrollably just kidding.

I've seen your life, but I can't see how it is

That you can be so content with your own ignorance,

It's been dark for so long now a new light has come along,

Illuminating all, so shut your eyes.

I won't tell you what you want to hear,

I will show you what's real, I will, I will defy…

- Let It Be Broke, AFI

MorganS.


End file.
